This invention relates broadly to protective guards, in the nature of handrail assemblies, which are of such a construction and so mountable as to extend above a work surface such as a work platform, and adapted for personnel use, the structure being rigidly attached to the platform and in accordance with the present invention on the underside thereof, so as to eliminate protuberances extended outside of the peripheral structural outline of the platform, and with mounting attachment means being hidden from view.
This invention more specifically relates to vehicles adapted for use in construction work, earth moving, and like fields, including but not limited to wheeled front end loaders. Such vehicles usually incorporate an operators cab mounted on a platform which is usable by the operator, or other personnel, during normal operation of the vehicle, and also providing access to various areas or components of the vehicle. Ladders usually operatively extend from in proximity to the ground to the platform for access thereto, the platforms in many constructions being elevated a substantial distance above a surface.
The nature of work, the working environment of such vehicles, and indeed the construction of such a vehicle itself, frequently impose hazardous working conditions on personnel. It is highly desireable that safety precautions be taken to minimize possible injury to such personnel.
Difficulties are also encountered where such machines have a construction tending to have deleterious contacts with external objects and environment. A construction minimizing these drawbacks is also highly desirable.